


A Perfect Creation

by Harpalyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Come Inflation, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Grooming, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pussy Spanking, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Kira has always been Daddy's special girl. But she is noticing that, as she grows older, her father's expectations of her grow, too.
Relationships: Father/Teen Daughter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	A Perfect Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



Kira had displeased Daddy and she had to make it right before she drove herself crazy. What if she couldn’t fix it? He was  _ really _ angry. When he was this angry, he didn’t yell or hit her. He just ignored her, like her existence meant nothing. This caused her such unbearable anguish, stabbing into her chest and boiling her blood, she could barely move. 

She lay on her bed, agonizing over the events that had taken place that afternoon. After school, she’d walked home with James, her friend, and his friend, Carter, who she didn’t know too well since they were sophomores and she a freshman. When they’d gotten to Greenview Avenue, about to part ways, the trio lingered on the corner to finish their chat about their universally-loathed chemistry teacher. About five minutes into it, Kira’s father’s black Mercedes-Benz pulled up to the curb out of nowhere. 

The two boys fled, naturally; Patrick Pomeroy was intimidating in the best of moods. In the driver’s seat of his Mercedes, glowering at his daughter, he looked downright menacing. 

“Get in the car.”

All the way home he didn’t say a word, staring straight ahead. “We were just  _ talking, _ Daddy, I swear,” Kira insisted to no response, knowing it didn’t matter, that she was not to interact with boys, especially older ones. But they’d been talking about  _ chemistry, _ for heaven’s sake. Still no response, until he pulled into the garage and shut off the car. 

“I thought I had the perfect daughter,” he said in a voice laced with contempt, almost a growl. “But it turns out you’re just another useless whore.”

He left and went inside the house, leaving Kira trembling, fighting tears. If she cried, her older sister, Alexis, would hound her for the reason. Alexis wouldn’t understand—she was not Daddy’s special girl. Daddy only tolerated Alexis. Kira was his  _ true love.  _

Not anymore. 

Now, lying on her bed after a dull supper with Alexis talking non-stop and their father absent, Kira could let herself cry. Shame and self-hatred overwhelmed her, curling her up into a ball. How could she be so stupid? Daddy loved her best; how could she go against his rules? Logically, she knew why: it had felt sort of nice to be a normal 15-year-old girl for a few more minutes. But she was not normal; she was  _ special, _ not like those other stupid girls in her class. Why would she want to be like  _ them_? 

She had to fix it, but not until Alexis was out of the way. Kira took a shower, then Alexis took one, and finally, the sounds of the latter’s TV came through the wall—she was down for the night, absorbed in silly reruns. 

Kira put on Daddy’s favorite dress, plain white cotton that fell to her knees, and gathered her long, dark hair into two ponytails complete with silk ribbons. Daddy liked her best when she looked pure, like his  _ precious little doll. _

She crept upstairs to his study, which was sealed off from the rest of the house by the closed wooden door. A strip of dim light between that and the floor guided her toward it. Taking a swallow of thickened saliva, she knocked gently. 

“Enter.”

Kira opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. Daddy was in his usual spot in his leather chair, reading over his scrawled work notes and sipping from a glass of ice and brown liquid. When Kira was younger, when he took her on his lap and ran his hands up her legs, she used to call it  _ Daddy-juice. _ Now she knew it was some type of alcohol, whiskey or something.

Unlike those glorious times when she was younger, Daddy did not look up from his papers and smile. Instead, he continued reading, ignoring her. This was not going to be easy. 

Kira approached him, placing as little weight on her feet as possible. About arm’s length from him, she lowered herself to her knees to creep in between his, resting her head on his thigh. This was a relatively new position, adopted a year ago when she grew too big to sit on his lap. Normally, it included him stroking her hair but today it did not. 

She snuggled up closer, desperation clutching her heart. It seemed like pleasing Daddy was so much easier when she was younger. Perhaps he still liked her sitting on his lap, but she was a teenager now and wanted to do teenager things like kiss Daddy’s cock. 

That gave her an idea. She shifted and turned her head until her mouth was pressed against the bulge in his trousers, completely soft at first and then growing stiffer, much to her satisfaction. 

Her father sighed and set his notes on the wooden table next to the chair. “What do you want, Kira?”

His cold tone brought more tears to her eyes. “I just want to please you, Daddy, won’t you give me a chance?” Tentatively, she rested a hand on his erection. 

She was afraid he’d slap her hand away, but he simply shook his head. “Your behavior is disgusting. Do you really think you can come in here, act like Daddy’s little girl again, and get your way? My attention is a privilege, given only to the worthy.” 

“I know, Daddy,” Kira sniffed, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. She ducked her head, then lifted it when she heard him unbuckling his belt. 

“Go on, then. Show me you know.” 

Now Kira’s tears were sweetened with relief. She hastily wiped them away and took Daddy’s hard cock in her mouth. Over the past year, she’d gotten quite good with it, pulling on the pulsing shaft with her lips and letting the tip slide deep down her throat. Sometimes, like now, she could hardly keep up, and she couldn’t move her head away because he was holding it in place by the ponytails. She made sure to take it the best she could without a fight, digging her nails into her legs when she felt like gagging. 

“Good girl,” he said as he thrust so deep, her chin met his balls and the thick patch of hair tickled her nose. “That’s my sweet princess.”

Kira was in the clouds now, smiling around his cock and glancing up at him. Finally, she was pleasing Daddy and he loved her again. He gently tugged her hair for her to lean back, his cock pulling a thick string of spit from her throat. “Stand up and go to my room.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” She nearly fell over in her eagerness to comply. She jumped to her feet and trotted down the hall to his bedroom, listening for Alexis. The TV was still on, her sister’s door still closed. Good. 

Kira sat on his neatly-made bed with her hands folded in her lap, trying not to bounce her legs. What a relief it was to have won Daddy back! However, when he entered the room, she saw his stern expression back in place, his eyes narrowed. “You promised to save yourself for me, Kira. I sure hope you haven’t broken that promise.” 

She shook her head so hard, one of the ribbons loosened from her hair and fell into her lap. “I haven’t, Daddy! I promise I’m still a virgin.” 

His eyes, blue like the swimming pool out back, drilled into her as if he was searching for the truth in her mind. “I hope so. Take off your dress and lie on your back.” 

She did as told and lie on his bed, hoping he’d let her sleep with him tonight, but with the way things were looking, she doubted it. She also hoped he’d kiss her, both on her mouth and on her cunt, especially since his kisses involved his tongue licking up her spit and juices. Unfortunately, that didn’t look like it was happening, either. 

While she held her legs apart, showing him the bits he liked best, he looked her up and down before he sank to his knees. Kira felt her cunt dampening in anticipation of his mouth, but he roughly spread her lower lips with his forefingers, leaning in to inspect. Arousal leaked out and dripped onto the bed as she waited, aching, for him to find whatever the hell he was looking for. 

“Daddy, please,” she begged when she could take it no longer. “Please give it a kiss.” 

Much to her frustration, Daddy made a  _ tsk _ sound and shook his head. “Ah-uh, baby girl.” Then he slapped her throbbing cunt, causing her to cry out in shock and pain. 

“Daddy’s naughty thing needs to learn some self-control,” he admonished, the  _ clap _ of his hand against soft, wet flesh echoing around the room. Kira wished to close her legs, biting back a whimper.

“I hope this cunt is still pure,” he continued. “Still mine.” 

Before she could reassure him that it was, he buried two fingers into her without warning. She hissed in pain, turning her head to the side. “Ow, Daddy, it hurts.”

“Shh,” was all he said, withdrawing them and holding them up. Kira recoiled when she saw the traces of dark, angry red smeared across his knuckles. She wanted Daddy to kiss the pain away but Daddy’s wants, he told her often, were more important than hers. So she stayed quiet. 

“Hmm, I think I’ll have you tonight,” he said more to himself, taking out his cock. 

At once, any lingering arousal Kira had was overridden by fear. “Don’t—aren’t we waiting until I’m 16, Daddy?” 

He gave her that awful glare again, shriveling her up. “I’ve waited all these years to show you how much I really love you and you’re going to deny me? What kind of daughter are you?” 

“No, Daddy, please!” she bawled, covering her mouth too late when she heard how loud that came out. Hopefully, Alexis was fast asleep because Kira  _ needed _ to prove to Daddy that she was special and worthy of his love. “Please, I—I love you and I...I’m ready to give myself to you.” 

“Good girl.”

Kira’s insides were turning into lead, making breathing slightly more difficult. Her father told her this day would come, that her virginity was one of her greatest gifts to him. What he didn’t tell her but she’d figured out a few years ago was that losing her virginity meant he was going to fit his cock in her cunt but how exactly—

Daddy leaned over her, his expression softened, and she realized she’d started to cry. “Relax, sweetheart,” he coaxed. “It might hurt a bit in the beginning, but soon it’ll feel good.”

_ No, _ Kira wanted to shout,  _ I’m not ready! I don’t want it!  _ But Daddy’s eyes were filled with love and she couldn’t turn them cold. She never wanted to see that withering look again, and so she kept quiet. 

He held her close, his mouth on hers, while she felt the tip of his cock against her folds. When it pushed its way in, a snapping sensation started the crying all over again. “Ow, Daddy, no!” 

“Shh, don’t cry,” he whispered, filling and stretching and surely she was ripping, gushing blood, she could feel it—no, not blood but...arousal. The scent of it filled the room. “No,” she tried again but Daddy ignored it. 

“What a perfect, tight cunt. You feel so good, my precious girl.” 

His words and tenderness were relaxing Kira enough to where she could maybe tolerate it...or maybe even enjoy it. In fact, it was not so bad...more than that, it was pleasant, having Daddy inside of her, as close as one could get to another. 

“Daddy...” Her eyelids sank down and she gripped his shoulders.  _ No, I don’t want this! _ Yes, she did want this, arching her back and losing herself in her father’s embrace. How could she have been so afraid of this? Daddy was right, as always; this was true love. 

“How good Daddy’s little slut takes it…” He was out of breath, clutching her to him and pumping into her, hitting a spot so sensitive, it felt wonderful and painful at the same time. Over and over he hit it, filling her with such an intense need, she would surely burst. 

She didn’t, but she did let out a half-moan, half-cry as juices gushed out of her cunt, soaking their legs and the blanket below. Then her father collapsed on top of her, knocking the breath out of her, his own hot fluid bursting out of his cock and flooding her womb. It ballooned out, stretching to accommodate it all. 

“Daddy!” Kira gasped, clawing at him, gasping for air. 

He rolled to the side, allowing her to breathe, and stood up to buckle his trousers. To her disbelief, he turned away, apparently about to just leave her there. “Wait!” 

Her father looked at her with no expression. 

“Am I—will I be pregnant?” It sure felt like she was. His seed was not only splashing around in her overfilled womb, it streamed out of her slit onto the bed, joining her fluid from orgasm. There was so  _ much _ of it, impossibly much of it. 

“With any luck, you will.” At her horrified expression, he added kindly, “Not to worry, baby girl. You were made to please me and part of that is to bear my children.” 

She wanted to ask, what are the other parts? But she could only nod, sitting up and clutching her protruding stomach. 

“You may sleep with me tonight,” he continued, blessing her with a small, rare grin. “I will be back in about an hour.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

As Kira wiped herself up—to no avail; the seed kept pouring out—her mind raced around the earth. How the hell would she explain this pregnancy to everyone? Alexis? Her friends at school? They all, even Alexis, would go on without her, attending college, marrying, building careers. And Kira would still be here, under her father’s control. 

His come whirred in her bulging womb relentlessly, forcing her to lie down. She tried to inhale his scent from the pillow to calm down, but it only exacerbated her unease. She couldn’t help but wonder, after bearing his child, how else Daddy would expect her to please him… 

How she would continue to do so forever… 

If she was even capable… 


End file.
